


A Mouthful of Smoke

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden loves her guns- also shotgunning and her boyfriends' biceps. There's a clever joke somewhere in there, she'll get back to it after another hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouthful of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/96802941887/braeden-takes-another-hit-before-passing-the)

Braeden takes another hit before passing the poorly wrapped joint back to Derek, “Try rolling another, you’ll get it eventually.”

Derek rolls his eyes instead, “You said that four joints ago.”

“They’ve gotten better haven’t they?”

The door opening saves Derek from pointing out that no, they’ve actually gotten _worse_ , and their boyfriend is there in uniform.

“Shit,” Braeden mutters, and Derek covers the weed with the nearest book- some Audre Lorde- and completely forgets about the joint in his hand.

Jordan chuckles and joins them on the couch, “Y’know, you two aren’t really subtle. There’s a bong next to your bed.”

A light flush rises in Derek’s cheeks, “It’s a pretty sculpture?”

Jordan snorts and plucks the joint out of Derek’s fingers, taking a hit. He exhales a crooked smoke ring and passes to Braeden, “I’m so glad I got sent home early.”

Braeden grins back at him, “We haven’t even gotten started.” Taking another pull, she turns to straddle Derek’s lap and pushes the smoke into his mouth. His lips part eagerly, and when he begins to kiss her she pulls away, inhaling again and turning to Jordan. He’s close enough that she doesn’t need to move, but she shifts closer anyways, split between their two laps.

The exhale turns into a quick kiss, and Braeden reaches back for one of the thicker joints she had rolled earlier. She breaks away to start it, and watches the two men make out for a bit. Jordan’s hands are tight in Derek’s hair, and the wolf moans whenever he tugs him even closer. They make a pretty picture, and Braeden joins in with a mouthful of smoke. They still haven’t perfected kissing with three mouths- it’s still messy, even more so now with Derek being a sloppy high, but it’s good.

When their mouths break off, Derek’s and Jordan’s trail down her neck- Derek licking across her scars and Jordan marring the smooth side- and her fingers run through their short hair, and she marvels at how alive she feels. Clothes are divested quickly, and the three are careful not to rip Jordan’s uniform. He’s already had to replace four of them since they started dating, and the excuses were wearing thin.

Braeden ends up in Derek’s lap, facing away from him, and Jordan moves Derek’s hands to restrain her saying, “Don’t let her move.” Derek is pure heat behind her, and his arms brush against her tightening nipples as he holds her thighs open.

Jordan kneels between their legs, lightly petting her thighs and Derek’s hands, “You good?” He asks softly, and Braeden has to bite back a laugh, and she nods. Usually they top Derek together, but she enjoys this too, when all of their attention is on her.

He lights up another joint, one of Braeden’s, and she giggles a bit at the leftover ones Derek made. The Audre Lorde book isn’t there anymore, and before she can think about its mysterious disappearance Jordan’s mouth is hot against her vulva and exhaling smoke. She wiggles in Derek’s hold as Jordan tries to lick the smoke out, only satisfied when she’s a panting mess, and then he does it again. He burns through the whole joint like that, and Braeden isn’t sure if the smoke is actually affecting her more or if she’s just higher off of the sensations.

Derek’s fingers are moving now, tiny squeezes and rubs to the inside of her thighs, and his chin is a set on her shoulder. She can feel his cock and she tries to rub against it, wonders if Jordan would keep licking her while Derek’s inside- she bets he would- but Derek just chuckles and pushes her away from the friction. Jordan smirks up at her, and this time instead of smoke he uses fingers, and with a moan she comes. She slumps back into Derek’s lap- sloth taking over her limbs, and weakly rubs Jordan’s head as thanks.

Jordan smiles widely up at the pair, “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
